


Mariang Palad

by waltangina (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blasphemy, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, LORD PATAWAD, Masturbation, Modern Era, Other, PALPAK PABAYA PAHIRAP PASISTA PATALSIKIN, POV Second Person, Quarantine 2020, Sexual Fantasy, Stream of Consciousness, inutil ang gobyerno
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/waltangina
Summary: Pero wala pa siya, at dumating na si Sandali. Mainit ang hininga niya sa iyong balat, nangingiliti sa bawat singit, tinutukso kang bumigay. Magpakagat ka na raw sa kaniya, bulong nito, alam mong biro lang 'yon dahil daliri lang meron siya, hindi bibig, hindi etits, hindi puki, kamay lamang.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Mariang Palad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotaryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaryu/gifts).



> Mula sa diksiyonaryo.ph:  
>  **Mariang Palad** (mar·yáng pá·lad)  
> png |Kol |[ Maria+na Pálad ]  
> : salsál1 o pagsasalsal.
> 
> At dahil diyan, napasulat ako. Also, belated happy birthday kay Nikki! <3  
>  **Self-indulgent** , **explicitly sexual** , **medyo kinky** , **medyo pulitikal** , at **blasphemous** sa ilang parts. Kung conservative at closed-minded ka, **E 'DI LUMAYAS KA!! HINDI ITO PARA SA 'YO!!** Please look carefully at the tags. Don't like, don't read! OwO)d Remember, you CAN STOP if you get uncomfortable. 'Di mo required tapusin if nawiwirduhan ka na, in a bad way. No judgement, badet. At 'wag niyo rin ako sana i-judge po.
> 
> This is the first fic in da fandom na naka-set sa 2020, quarantine days. Hope you guys like this!
> 
> Pasintabi kay Ma'am Lu/na S/ica/t-C/le/to, may-akda ng "Ang Lohika ng mga Bula ng Sabon," na pinagkuhanan ng reference kay Sandali. If you haven't read that story yet, it's ok. (Pero shet, basahin ninyo 'yun, ang lupet!)

Masarap mag-imagine na nakahiga ka, may nangingibabaw sa 'yo, nakatitig siya, na parang ikaw na ang pinakamaganda sa buong mundo, sa buong sansinukob, at malinaw sa 'yo, malinaw sa kaniyang mga matang nag-uumapaw sa pagmamahal, at sa líbog at pagkalinga, na handa na siya, kung sino man siya, handa nang magtanim ng halik sa 'yong leeg, pisngi, labi, handa nang pasarapin ang gabi bago ka makatulog, at tiyak, matutulog kang nakangiti't mahimbing.

Hindi ka pa rin talaga sigurado, kung sino siya, kung ano nga ba hugis ng kaniyang mukha, mapanga ba, matatambok ba ang mga pisngi, matangos o pango ang ilong, makapal o manipis ba ang mga kilay, ilang nunal kayâ ang mahahanap mo sa kaniyang balat, kayumanggi ba, morena o moreno ba siya? Basta, excited ka nang makilala siya, dahil sigurado ka, bukás ang puso mo para sa kaniya.

Pero wala pa siya, at dumating na si Sandali. Mainit ang hininga niya sa iyong balat, nangingiliti sa bawat singit, tinutukso kang bumigay. Magpakagat ka na raw sa kaniya, bulong nito, alam mong biro lang 'yon dahil daliri lang meron siya, hindi bibig, hindi etits, hindi puki, kamay lamang. Masarap naman din ang mga gabing binibisita ka ni Sandali. Tutal, wala namang nangingibabaw kungdi itong Sandali, pagbibigyan mo na, wala namang mawawala, makakaraos ka rin. Win-win, o 'di ba!

Magsisimula si Sandali sa paghipo ng iyong mga susô, sa paglalaro ng mga utong, ipapasok din niya ang hintuturo, gitnang daliri, at hinlalaki, sa iyong bibig upang mamasâ-masâ naman ang paglalapirot niya sa naninigas mong nipols, napakatigas na, masarap sana kung may bibig lang si Sandali, para puwede niyang supsupin at dila-dilaan ito, aba, mas lalo kang matu-turn on at maglalaway agad ang 'yong puki, sigurado.

Kapag pagód na siyang lamasin ang iyong mga susô, dadapo ang kamay sa iba't ibang kurba at taba ng iyong katawan, malisya ang dulot ng mga nangingiliting daliri, at gustung-gusto mo 'yon, pati ring 'yung kinakalmot, pinipisil, minamasahe, at sinasakal. Siyempre, marunong sumakal nang maayos si Sandali, hindi 'yung tipong káya ka niyang patayin, patayin sa sarap, puwede, pero huwag naman sana, dahil medyo nakakahiya kung matagpuan kang nakahubad na bangkay sa kama, ang ama mo pa naman, napaka-relihiyoso't banal, gawa yata sa holy water ang dugo niya, kung alam lang niyang minsan tinatapunan mo rin ang sariling katawan gámit 'tong oh so precious niyang banal na tubig, at nagro-roleplay kayo ni Sandali, bilang mga madre sa kumbento, o kaya nangungumpisal ka sa pari kunô, basta, itong holy water ang nagsisilbing imaginary lube, kahit na 'yung totoo, laway mo lang, swak na rin.

Minsan nahihiya ka dahil sa mga Mama Mary of different sizes and colour na nasa ibabaw ng 'yong dresser, at sa picture ni Kristo, ni Sta. Cecilia, ni Sta. Clara, sa dingding ng 'yong kuwarto, na ayaw ipatanggal ng banal mong ama, para raw bantayan ka ng mabubuting elemento at lubayan ng masasamâng espiritu, pero heto ka ngayon, kung anu-ano'ng ini-imagine na kalaswaan. Kunwari na nagkatawang-tao silang mga nasa picture at figurine, kunwari sumáma sila sa inyong pagsiping ni Sandali, aba, napaka-eskandaloso talaga nito— lagot ka kay lord!

Pero 'di nga, masarap kayâ ang lord? Juicy ba ang panginoon? Iba-ibang klaseng titi kasi ang naiisip mo para kay Hesus e, hindi ka makuntento sa iisa, marahil gusto mo matikman ang lahat, kesyo daks o jutay, makapal, manipis, basta matigas at masarap sa pepe't bibig mo, ayos na! Iniisip mo ang labas-pasok na ari ng poon, habang nagmo-momol kayo ng Birheng Maria, sina Sandali, Sta. Cecilia't Sta. Clara naman, sinusupsop-kinakagat ang 'yong dibdib, nagpapalitan sa magkabilaang utong mo, o puwede rin si Mama Mary na lang pala 'yung bumabayô, bino-blowjob mo naman si Kristo, at oo, may titi ang birhen, babaeng may nota, hindi naman 'yon problema, tanggap mo ang lahat ng mga katawan, wala naman sa ari ang tunay na pagmamahal, kesyo sa talong o sa tahong, gusto mo naman pareho, umiibig ka sa pareho.

Kapag bored ka na sa banal na kantutan, inanimate objects naman ang pagtitripan mong i-reimagine, tulad ng rosaryo, na kunwari anal beads, o ang kumot mo, bigla na lang magiging 'yung tali na pang-shibari, gagawin mong cuffs ang headband, ang simpleng medyas ay fishnet stockings kunô, para kunwari napaka-sexy mo, kahit sa imagination man lang, paki mo kung hindi totoo ang hinihiraya, e wala namang tao sa kuwarto para tawagin kang bruha, at lalong hindi ka naman makakalandi dahil quarantine pa rin, salamat sa inutil na gobyerno, nakakawalang gana makipag-sex tuwing naiisip mo ang paglalapastangan ng mga politiko at militar sa taumbayan, buti na lang, sweet talker si Sandali, napapawi niya nang slight ang gálit mo sa inhustisya kapag nagdi-dirty talk na siya, sabay himas-himas ng 'yong hiwa. Teka, teka, hindi mo pa nailalagay sa tabi ang mirror, para makita nang maayos, ang paghawak sa 'yo ni Sandali, kung paano niya tuksuhin nang pagkabagal-bagal na paglalandi, ang labi ng bulbulin mong munay, kung paano siya dumamoves sa kipay mo, ang up-down-up-down na mariin, mainit, masarap, nilalamas ka niya mula tililing hanggang tumbong. 

Patalon-talon ang kabilang kamay, kung saan-saan lumilipad, kinukurot ka, kinakalmot, at siyempre, sinasakal, kapag alam niyang malapit ka na, at manghihimasok ang kaniyang gitnang daliri, pabilis nang pabilis—titigil upang pakinggan ang iyong paghinga, bago magsimula ulit sa paghaplos ng puki, at kapag nararamdaman niyang malapit ka na ulit, titigil na naman. Mahilig si Sandali sa edging, mahilig kayo actually, lalo na kapag madaling-araw, nakakalampas ng 30 minutes sa kama, 'di pa kasali ang foreplay diyan, pero wala kang angal, ginusto mo rin naman talaga 'yong ganoon klaseng harutan. May mga gabing may quota ka ng pagpigil ng orgasm, minsan gusto mo lang dalawang beses kang in-edge, minsan naman lima, pero hindi mo pinapaabot ng lagpas pito, dahil kung minsan, nakakawala rin ng mood, at siyempre, hindi maganda ang túlog mo niyan. Mas pipiliin mong hindi labasan kaysa kapag nilabasan ka nga, e mediocre orgasm lang naman, medyo nakaka-frustrate 'yon, halos kasing frustrating ng lantarang pangungurakot ng mga opisyales sa gobyerno, at ang bulág na pananalig ng fans, na pinipilit pa rin na wala raw dapat ikatakot kung hindi naman daw terorista, kay hihina talaga ng reading comprehension nila, kesyo fans ng gobyerno, o fans ng relihiyon— pasintabi sa 'yong ama— pero napakapurol minsan ng utak nila, kakaibang bilangguan talaga ang katangahan.

Mas pipiliin mong magpaka-bilanggo sa líbog na lang, at least labas-pasok ang dalawang daliri ni Sandali sa rehas ng iyong kipay, habang malaya 'yung isang kamay na nagdodrowing ng bilog-bilog sa 'yong clit. Kulungan ba talaga 'to? Siyempre, hindi talaga piitan ang tawag mo rito kungdi paraiso, kahit ba pakiramdam mong mauubusan ka ng ungol at hininga dahil sa paglalaro ni Sandali sa naglalawà mong ari.

Gusto mo sanang halikan si Sandali, pero wala nga siyang bibig, sapagkat ikaw lang talaga ang naririto, ikaw lang ang sariling pamparaos, at pílit mong sinasabi sa sarili na sapat na 'to, sapat na si Sandali, sapat ka, sapat ka. Sapat na'ng mga kamay sa paghatid ng kapirasong ginhawa, bagaman nakukulangan ka, dahil iba pa rin talaga, 'yung pakiramdam na nasa lilim ka ng anino ng iyong mahal, na handa nang iparamdam ang kanilang buong pagmamahal.

Simple lang talaga pangarap mo, 'yung meron kang maititilî na pangalan, may mahahagkan pagkatapos ng pagtatalik, may yayakapin hanggang sa makatulog, may katabi sa paggising, na siyang kasabay mo sa pagkain, na siyang uuwian mo sa bawat pagtiklop ng araw. Gustung-gusto mo 'yon, pero kwarantina pa rin, ilang buwan na, wala ka namang jowa, at hindi ka naman diyos o presidente na hawak sana ang solusyon ng pandemya ngunit wala lang ginagawa, kayâ ayun, pansamantala, pansamantagal, tanging palad mo lamang ang maasahan, ang susi sa umaalab na pagnanasa sa pagitan ng iyong mga hita.


End file.
